Scanty Daemon
Scanty Daemon is one of the two main female antagonists of the anime "Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt" by Gainax. Background Scanty Daemon, along with her sister, Kneesocks Daemon, are the Daemon sisters who work alongside Corset. Their job is to cause suffering by creating ghosts. They are rivals to the Anarchy Sisters, who are their opposites. Corset assigns them tasks to reach his end goal, summoning the Hell's Monkey to Earth. Although they fought alongside Corset, Corset ultimately turned on them until he was thought to be defeated by Judgement. Stats Attack Potency: Planet Level (Comparable to her direct counterpart, Panty Anarchy) | At least Large Planet Level, possibly higher (Stronger than before) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with Stocking. Stocking was able to run around the Earth and jump out of the atmosphere at incredible speed. Comparable to Panty, who kept up with a ghost that was capable of crashing a blimp into the moon in around eighty seconds) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Faster than before) Durability: Planet Level (Comparable to Garterbelt, who took a meteor that destroyed the entire surface of the planet) | At least Large Planet Level (Tougher than before, Corset was able to use the Demon Sisters as weapons) Hax: Immortality ''' (only through longevity), '''Statistics Amplification, (via Demon Form transformation), Empowerment, Corruption, Size Manipulation, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation | Regeneration, (via reaching Demon Form) Flight Intelligence: Above Average (Seem to understand rules and business, and has many occupations and skills) Stamina: Very High (Should compare to the Anarchy Sisters) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Immortality' *'Regeneration' *'Cloth Manipulation': Can transform most any manner of clothes into a weapon, but effectiveness varies *'Flight': Through the Demon Form *'Statistics Amplification': Through the Demon Form *'Empowerment': Can make ghosts stronger with a touch. *'Size Manipulation': With the Shrinking Drug, Panty and Stocking shrunk in size. *'Corruption': She can corrupt sea life with the Instant Ghost Juice. *'Resurrection': With the Zombie Ghost Serum, she is able to make zombies. Equipment *'Double Gold Lacytanga': Her twin guns, similar to Panty's Backlace. *'Instant Ghost Juice': Turns any life into a ghost. *'Zombie Ghost Serum': Zombifies previously dead life. *'Shrinking Drug': Makes a target smaller than a thumb. Key Base | Demon Form Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Comparable to Panty and Stocking in a beach volleyball game **Panty was able to spike the ball so hard she created a heart-shaped crater *Easily overpowered Panty *Hit a volleyball shot that was so powerful it was difficult for Stocking to hit back *Her bullets created an explosion that sent her and Panty back *Can lift off a great deal of rubble from herself with ease Speed/Reactions *Circled around Daten City in the last few episodes *Spiked a volleyball very quickly such that the Angel Sisters had trouble reacting *Played volleyball at speeds faster than the eye could see Durability/Endurance *Can survive being used as weapons by Corset *Can take hits from Panty *Survived an explosion created by her and Panty's bullets *Survived a lethal dosage of electricity from the electric chair *Survived being crushed by a great deal of rubble *Survived a school gymnasium explosion without issue *Lived through her limo selfdestructing *Survived a plane crash directly into the mayor's building Skill/Intelligence *Snuck up on Panty and stayed hidden beneath her bed *Rose to the top of the social pyramid in a school quickly *Seems to be a skilled businesswoman *Overall far smarter than Panty Weaknesses *Extremely arrogant *Quick to anger *Requires her twin panties to use as weapons Sources *Respect Scanty and Kneesocks *Scanty Daemon on VS Battles Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Heroes Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Category:Cloth Manipulators Category:Size Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Villains Category:Gainax Category:Antagonists Category:Planet Level Category:Large Planet Level Category:Sub-Relativistic